wiccan_dawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Mila Williams
Milarayne Williams is the main character and the female protagonist in the The Silver Eyed Series in the Wiccan Dawn Universe. At the beginning, Mila appears to be a regular human girl with inexplicable abilities, but is then revealed at the end of the first novel that she is actually a Pressor, a "Hunter of the supernatural."The Silver Eyed, Book One: Silver Dawn From then on, she finds herself in constant battle against her inner demons, trying not to become the opposite of all she stands for, and her worst enemy. Biography Early Life Milarayne Williams (b. May 12, 1989) was a pure-blood witch, the first youngest child and only daughter of Sirius Black and Ella-Grace DawnMute By Choice: The Witchy Hybrid, and came to be one of the most famous witches of modern times. In what proved to be a vain attempt to circumvent a prophecy, that stated two babies, one who will be born at the end of December of 1979, while the other at the end of July of 1980, thus of December bringing to rest the supernatural conflict and will help thus of July, who could be able to defeat the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort attempted to murder her when she was three months old, then attempted to murder Harry Potter when he was a year and three months old. Voldemort murdered Delilah's grandparents as they tried to protect her shortly before attacking Delilah himself. This early, unsuccessful attempt to vanquish Delilah led to Voldemort's mid fall, the attempt to vanquish Harry only finishing him off, marking the end of the First Wizarding War and to Delilah and Harry henceforth being known as "The Girl and Boy Who Lived". Eleven months after the loss of her grandparents, Anima Curatoria, a Soul-Shifter pack Delilah was a part of, met its demise when the Bloodvenom Nightwalkers and the Sentinel Stalkers, two wild werewolf packs, mbushed their small villa. Two consequences of that tragic night were that the last bit of Soul-Shifters left in the entire world were completely extinct, Delilah being the last one, and Delilah was left orphaned in the woods, kidnapped shortly by a family of werewolves, the Adams, the father and son in that family being the ones Delilah met first. Delilah was raised muted by the Adams in a home where she was neither welcomed nor nurtured, but would be rather well protected from Lord Voldemort, at least until she was found out to be alive by Dumbledore, the summer before her twelfth birthday. As the first and one of the only known survivors of the Killing Curse, Delilah, like Harry, was already famous before she arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In early May, 1988, the Adams left Delilah alone in the attic (her room) of their household; Axel Adams was scheduled to fight against Jason Earle, Alice's mate, for the title of Alpha in their pack. Alice Adams, the first daughter and middle child in the Adams family, was one of the only people to really, though secretly, care for Delilah, the second person being her younger sister, Annabelle Adams; Alice gave Delilah a small jewellery box before leaving with her family for the battle of Alpha power. Later that night, enraged of losing the Alpha position to Jason, Axel, who had been rather psychotically infatuated with Delilah since their first meet, got home and attempted to take her virtue, only succeeding in marking her— the perfect trigger toward her first transformation. An Alpha cannot be marked by any other supernatural of lower rank than themself unless, of course, the one to mark them is their mate; after leaving her there, in his father's office, practically bleeding to death (though she'd been rather rendered suicidal from the tiredness of being tortured for most of her life) Delilah, being from a pure Alpha bloodline, found herself going through her first phase into her first soul animal, a black wolf; the Alpha within her was enraged that a werewolf— one of a soul guardian's biggest enemies— had marked them. After phasing completely, Delilah ran from the Adams' house, and found a tractor-trailer truck Driver, Tom Brooks, who took her to Bellefaire Orphanage, in Cleveland. There, she met the owner, Miss Kathie, and, though she remained mute, she met some other kids her age she got close to— Ami, Bella, Jacob, and Jonah— close enough to consider friends, though she does not see them as such until a few years later. She stayed in Bellefaire for the next three years, phasing into her second soul animal throughout her time there— a black fox. Four months before her birthday, Delilah learned that, apart from being a Soul-Shifter, she was also a witch. 'Hired' to become Harry Potter's Curatoria (guardian), Delilah (still very mute) began attending Hogwarts in 1991 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. While at school, Delilah became best friends with Harry Potter himself, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and later became the youngest Quidditch Chaser in over a century, along with Harry, who became the youngest Quidditch Seeker in over a century and eventually captain of his house's team, winning two Quidditch Cups. She and Harry became even better in their early years for protecting the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort and saving Ron's sister Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets. In their fourth year, Delilah won the NeoWigan Tournament while Harry won the Triwizard Tournament, although the double competition ended in tragedy with the death of Cedric Diggory and the return of Lord Voldemort and Catriona Dawn, Delilah's doppelgänger. The next school year, Delilah became possessed by Catriona. The few time that she managed to remain in control of herself, however, she reluctantly taught and led Dumbledore's Army, alongside Harry, and fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, during which she sacrificed herself to save her biological father, Sirius Black, unnexpectedly showing Catriona's soul out of her body, giving her life anew. Harry played a significant role in many other battles of the Second Wizarding War and hunted down and destroyed Voldemort's Horcruxes along with Ron and Hermione. During the Battle of Hogwarts he personally witnessed the deaths of Severus Snape and Fred Weasley, and learned that Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey, and many others had fallen as well. He encountered Voldemort and sacrificed himself, knowing that his doing so was the only way to destroy the fragment of Voldemort's soul that was inside him. In limbo after Voldemort cursed him in the forest clearing, Albus Dumbledore gave Harry advice and background information on the Dark Lord. When told he could choose to live or to "move on" Harry chose to live. After he awoke he confronted Voldemort and defeated him once and for all. Harry was also notable for being the only known Master of Death, having united the three Deathly Hallows at the age of only seventeen. After the war, Harry became a Auror and married Ginny Weasley, with whom he had three children; James Sirius (named after his father and godfather), Albus Severus (named after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape), and Lily Luna (named after his mother, Luna Lovegood, and indirectly Remus Lupin). He was also named the godfather of Edward Remus Lupin. Harry became Head of the Auror Office in 2007 at the age of 26 and occasionally went to Hogwarts to deliver Defence Against the Dark Arts lectures. Personality She is reclusive, quiet, at times insecure but kindhearted, compassionate and caring towards others. Having learned to take care of herself and others she'd come to care about over the years and being naturally responsible, Delilah had developed into a very mature person, especially for her age. She's the kind of girl who accepts other people's feelings so obliviously wholehearted. She has an unusual way of looking at things so that having so much empathy doesn't hurt her much, even though it's really inevitable for her. It's hard for her not feel other people's agony and want to step- in and help so that they don't suffer as badly as she did. She prefers to keep her thoughts and feelings to herself and hates when someone tries to understand her because she knows she wouldn't be understood right. Though she normally has a good mood climate, she often loses control over her emotions due to her holding it all in for so long until she explodes, pushing her to instant-transmission herself to an empty area, which would usually be the La Push beach as she became attached to it ever since she was adopted by Kenton Turnbull, and shift into, either one of her soul animals, or her wolf (as a shifter). She has a habit of biting her lip, which she later on shares with her brother and mother. She has a sarcastic sense of humor, especially when she gets mad. She is also very brave, able to block painful thoughts and memories, and tends to come face-to-face with life-threatening danger head-on, even though she can get scared later. She puts Harry (Hermione and the Weasleys, and Seth after she meets him, along with her uncle Daren and aunt Clarisse, and some other people you'll know further on), first and foremost, before herself and everybody and everything else. What would be considered as her tragic flaws are: her lack of self-knowledge, which is noted in her consistent denial of any romantic feelings for anyone due to her previously losing her mate and never really knowing what romantic love is until she was thirteen, but still not understanding it fully until later on. Then, there is her readiness to forgive; sometimes she is too blind to realize that she's forgiving a lost cause because she believes anyone could be redeemed, like she was. In the first three books, she is a very bad liar, though, due to the fact that she had never spoken before, her word, true or false, was believed. She has no sense of fear when it comes to facing creatures for what they are; her fear only spikes up a tad bit at what they could do, but it's mostly directed toward herself as she knows she could end up acting recklessly out of impulse and make a mess. She is very perceptive to some degree, as she is able to figure things out quicker than most people, even the smartest, as she finds out about the diary, Tom Riddle and the basilisk way before Hermione or anyone else for that matter. However, she was not able to anticipate that Tom would get to her through Ginny and even go as far as using the redhead to temporarily erase Delilah's memories. Mostly due to her sense of responsibility, she denies it, but she is quite adventurous. Though limited her time was with the Starlight Pack and the Turnbull family, Delilah eventually becomes more valiant, courteous, dignified, easy-going, humorous, outgoing, headstrong, free-spirited, relaxed, bold, sly, scheming, sassy, quick-witted, quick-thinking, and sensible. Relationships Family * Danae † (Progenitor Of, Doppelgänger Of, Distant Ancestor) * Astra † (Distant Descendant, First Doppelgänger, Maternal Ancestor) * Dara Dawn † (Maternal Ancestor) * Lucas Hoya † (Maternal Ancestor) * Catriona Dawn (Doppelgänger Of, Maternal Ancestor) * Delilah Dawn † (Maternal great-great-great-great-grandmother) * Eloisa Carina Dawn † (Maternal Grandmother) * Erick Harrison † (Maternal Grandfather) * Ella-Grace Aurelia Dawn (Biological Mother) * Eben Newell Hawkins (Father through mate mark) * Noah Dawn Hawkins † (Brother) * Jared Dawn Hawkins † (Brother) * Trenton Dawn Hawkins † (Brother) * James Potter † (Would be Godfather, father-in-law) * Lily Evans † (Would be Godmother, mother-in-law) * Cynthia-Rose Heather Dawn Hayes† (Ella-Grace's twin sister, Maternal Aunt/Adoptive Mother) * Carl Hayes † (Uncle/Adoptive father) * Andrew James Hayes † (Maternal Cousin/Adoptive Brother) * Mr. Hayes. (Adoptive Paternal Grandfather) * Mrs. Hayes (Adoptive Paternal Grandmother) * Kyle † (Adoptive Paternal Cousin) * Kayla † (Adoptive Paternal Cousin) * Kenton Turnbull † (Adoptive Father) * Brady Turnbull † (Adoptive Brother) * Remus Lupin (Godfather) * Seth Dawn Black (Brother) * Daren Frederick Dawn Harrison (Maternal Uncle) * Clarisse "Lara" Darell (Maternal Aunt, Ella-Grace's cousin) * Sirius Black (Biological Father) * Alyson Gracelyn-Roux Dawn (Adoptive daughter/Adoptive sister) Allies Best friends * Harry Potter * Hermione Granger * Ron Weasley * Rocky Alden Close friends * Seth Dawn (brother) * Ginny Weasley * Fred and George Weasley * Alex Russo * Justin Russo * Skylar Storm Good friends * Alice * Annabelle * Amelia "Ami" * Isabella "Bella" * Jacob * Jonah * Rubeus Hagrid Close Allies * The Dawn Family * Miss Kathie * The Harrison Family * The Darell Family * The Alden Family * The Potter Family * The Weasley Family * The Delacour Family * The Russo Family Neutral Allies * Albus Dumbledore * Professor McGonagall * Severus Snape * Viktor Krum * Aberforth Dumbledore * Draco Malfoy Other Allies (mostly Order members) * Alastor Moody * Kingsley Shacklebolt * Arabella Figg * Dedalus Diggle * Dorcas Meadowes * Edgar Bones * Elphias Doge * Emmeline Vance * Mundungus Fletcher * Sturgis Podmore Packs and Covens * Celticus pack (Alpha Brian's pack) * The Starlight Pack Enemies * Catriona Dawn * Tom Riddle/Voldemort * The Adams * Bloodvenom Nightwalkers * Sentinel Stalkers * Regium ** Ius Rex Appearances Appearances for Delilah Dawn In chronological order: * Mute By Choice: The Silent Wolf * Mute By Choice: The Chamber of Secrets * Mute By Choice: The Witchy Hybrid ** Among Gods: The Rebirth (concurrent events) * Mute By Choice: The Goblet of Fire * Mute By Choice: The Order of the Phoenix ** Among Gods: The Lightning Thief (concurrent events) * Mute By Choice: The Half-Blood Prince * Mute By Choice: The Deathly Hallows * Mute By Choice: The Cursed Child * The Silver Eyed: Cobalt Eclipse * Avengers: Infinity War '(concurrent events)' Quotes * "Shoot, shoot, crazy gun, shoot." * "Ask me no question and I will answer no lies." * "May I call you grandpa D.?" * "I am sorry for breaking your wall." * "I will protect him as if my own life was on the line, Professor Dumbledore." * "Anima Curatoria means soul guardian. That is the main reason I accepted to come to Hogwarts in the first place. My job was and still is to protect you, Harry. It is my job to keep you alive. Hermione is capable of getting help, you on the other hand need me! So I am coming!" * "... Either way, that was out of context, but you will not be going out there unprotected. At least not on my watch... wait I do not have a watch... er... not on Fred's watch! Right, Fred?" * "Yes, why can we not just go there? Seriously." * "You call yourself a teacher? Rule number one: know what the spell does before you cast it, you idiot!" References Category:The Silver Eyed Series Category:Characters